<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me (Because I Need You Right Now) by Female_Bellpepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113706">Love Me (Because I Need You Right Now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper'>Female_Bellpepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Caring, Crying, Dacryphilia, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Men Crying, Other, Reader with unspecified gender, Reader-Insert, Sex, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He can’t cum.”</p>
<p>It’s the first thing he says when you pick up. Not hello, not what’s up, not hey, something is going on. Just he can’t cum.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me (Because I Need You Right Now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know the plot is ridiculous. Don't come at me. I needed to get it out of my system.</p>
<p>I tried my best to keep the reader's gender unknown so that anyone could read it, but I might have failed bc I have a very much female perspective on things. There is no mention to vaginas tho, just penetrative sex.</p>
<p>Before you go on, I'd like you to know that this whole thing kind of feels like a feather floating in a pool to me. No, I will not elaborate. Happy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You find it weird, at first, when his friend calls you out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the first thing he says when you pick up. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>what’s up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, something is going on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>he can’t cum.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You say, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said he can’t cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know that because… ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a sigh on the other end of the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he was taking very long showers and when we teased him about it, he cried and confessed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t say anything, so he takes it as a sign to keep talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It’s weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Very weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come over tomorrow to… help him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let me see if I’m getting this…” You say “You want me to go over to fuck my boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man is going insane, okay? His productivity is almost nonexistent right now and… I don’t know what’s going on, but he’s not okay. I’m not asking you to just fuck him. I’m asking you to take care of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” You say, bouncing on the balls of your feet “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when you do come over, you realize that his friend was not lying. Something had happened. He wasn’t feeling okay and definitely wasn’t looking okay either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he called you.” He says, with his lips against your neck “It’s so embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, because… well, it kind of is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, hm?” You whisper, tangling your fingers in his hair “What’s going on in this beautiful mind of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much.” He says, holding you tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” You ask “Or do you want me to make you forget?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to make me forget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” You say, nodding “Let’s go to your room, then, hm? I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything he does is slow. He’s walking slowly, he’s sitting down slowly, he’s pulling his pants down slowly… you watch as he sits down on his chair, waiting until he gives a gentle nod at you to come closer. You take it slow too, not wanting to seem aggressive and make him uncomfortable, kneeling in front of him and gently running your hand up and down his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me if I make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, gripping the arms of the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for him to get hard. It had always been easy for you to figure out just where to touch him to rile him up; and he thought he was such an unreadable man. But with a few touches and gentle licks, he’s already panting above you, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this good?” You ask him, and he nods again “I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks good like that. You can’t handle it - he looks adorable. There’s just something about the way he allows himself to be so vulnerable around you that gets to your heart every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” You whisper, watching him blush with the compliment and giving his cock a few slow strokes to mark your words “So perfect, so hot, so cute… I’m so lucky to be yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m lucky to be yours.” He whispers back, reaching down to grab your free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile, intertwining your fingers. He squeezes your hand and moans into his palm as you speed up, remembering why you were even here in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey,” He says, getting your attention “Are you… can you ride me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to ride you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, biting his lips to hold back a moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” You smile “I’ll ride you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels so good inside of you, like he always does. But he’s moaning so softly and you just can’t bring yourself to put any kind of speed into your movements. He hugs your waist and buries his face in your chest, and you can do nothing but cradle his head, feeling him sob into your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He whispers “Keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries his best to thrust up into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” You whisper into his hair “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He whispers into your chest. You can feel his lips moving as he does “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh…” You run your fingers through his locks “Don’t think about that now. Just feel me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he obeys, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he obeys. He holds you closer, impossibly closer, and soon enough the tears give in and he’s cumming, hiding his moans in your body before the sobbing returns swiftly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh…” You say again “It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay like this? Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. For as long as your need.” You reply, planting a kiss on the top of his head, smelling his shampoo and smiling at how much that scent is connected to him in your mind “For as long as you need.” You repeat, settling in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like you could stay like this forever. Your own orgasm is the furthest away from your mind as it could possibly be. You can feel him softening inside you as you are running your fingers through his hair. Your heart is still aching with worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” He finally says “I think I… I think I want to talk now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@FBellpepper on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>